


It Should've Been Weird

by mpatientdreamr



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Xander's making out with somebody in THE closet and it's not with Cordelia. It's not even with a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Should've Been Weird

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from Bite Sized Bits of Fic, an lj community. (Prompt: BtVS, Xander/Larry, Making out in the closet (unironically))

Xander wasn’t necessarily a small guy. When he was standing next to his best friends, he was huge. Like, freakishly tall, even.

Next to Larry Blaisdell, Xander felt tiny. And also, especially in this one instance, completely out of control. 

“We’re going to die,” Larry hissed, pacing as frantically as he could in the tiny janitors’ closet that held so many fond memories for Xander. “I mean, I know we have to do this, that there isn’t any other way. But, dude. We’re in _high school_. We’re totally not getting out of this alive. If Mr. Mayor doesn’t kill us, our parents will. _Dude_.”

Xander, much, much later, was going to blame it on the closet. He pushed Larry sharply in the chest until he was standing pressed against the door, staring at him wide eyed. Xander leaned in close and said quietly, “You’re freaking out is freaking me out and I can only think of one thing to help with that. But don’t read too much into it and don’t hit me.”

Xander kissed him before he could reply, muffling Larry’s startled exclamation. He’d kissed guys before. (No, really! Jesse was his second kiss ever, just after Willow. And Devin had made out with everybody that hung out with Oz for very long.) But this felt different. They both knew what they were doing, neither of them were drunk, and both of them were good at it. Xander leaned hard into him, standing on his tiptoes a little because Larry was ridiculously tall, and wound his arms around his neck. Larry immediately shoved his hands up Xander’s shirts searching for skin, groaning into the kiss when Xander arched into him when he found it. 

It should have been strange because Xander Harris was the geek all the goons liked to pick on and Larry Blaisdell had been their leader for years. It should have been strange because Larry’s hands were wide and blunt instead of thin and tapered, he was brawny instead of curvy; he was a boy instead of a girl. It should have been but it wasn’t.

Larry was an expert kisser, nipping and sucking and pressing all of Xander’s buttons just right. Xander let him pull his shirts off and spin them until Xander was pressed against the door and Larry was making pleased noises as he sucked at Xander’s neck.

“We can’t,” Xander gasped, arching into him a little, anyway, when his hand pressed into the bulge at the front of Xander’s pants. “They’ll be looking for us and we’ve got all this stuff we need to get done and if I’m going to go that far with a guy, it’s not going to be in the closet I spent Junior year making out with Cordelia Chase in.”

“Tease,” Larry groaned into his neck but started to pull away.

Xander caught his cheeks in his hands and licked into his mouth. And, yes, those were his feet leaving the ground as Larry lifted him by the ass and pressed him into the door, kissing him back hard. Xander looped his legs around his waist because he didn’t like the feel of them dangling and he probably would have said to hell with it, would have gone as far as Larry would have taken him, except there was a mighty thump against the door.

“Xander! Do you need rescuing?” Buffy called, genuinely worried. His girls trusted Larry not to kill him but not to refrain from slightly maiming him.

“No,” Xander said, letting his head thump back in discontent. “We were just having a little talk.”

“Really?” Cordelia said acerbically. “Because it sounded like you were doing the nasty.”

“Not yet,” Larry grumbled into Xander’s neck and making him shiver. 

He stepped away, though, and helped Xander straighten his shirts. Well, mostly he was copping a feel, hands sliding everywhere as Xander kept up a gentle patter that kept his girls from breaking down the door and ‘rescuing’ him. 

Opening the door and squinting into the bright sunlight, Xander made out Cordelia standing between Buffy and Willow, all three with their arms crossed. Cordelia might be his ex-girlfriend but they were friends, in their own fashion. A glance behind him had him blushing because Larry looked unusually rumpled and very, very smug.

“Don’t we have a Mayor to blow up?” Xander blurted desperately.

His girls gave him a Look but turned and walked away. Xander started to follow, but Larry caught him by the back of his shirt, pulled him back until he could bend and murmur close to his ear, “Survive this and I’ll give you the best blow job you’ve ever had.”

Xander blushed all the way down to his toes but looked at him over his shoulder. “Good thing the first rule to being a Scooby is don’t die.”

Larry shifted closer to him, then stopped like he was waiting for Xander to run. Xander just watched, though, and Larry bent until he could give him a soft, sweet kiss.

“Cool,” Larry mumbled after all the ‘aww’ing had him pulling away. “I think I’ll be needing to know those rules.”

Xander grinned down at his feet and let the broad hand at the small of his back propel him in the direction of his cooing girls. It should’ve been weird, but it wasn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: So, in one of those alternate Buffy-verse Universes that we all know existed, Larry Blaisdell did not bite it on Graduation Day, Xander hooked up with him instead of Anya for the fourth season, and life was different but awesome. Because I didn’t want this story to be all hanky needing and stuff.


End file.
